


Competition

by kiskisbella



Series: Jeith Week (2018) [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Competition, Frottage, Jeith Week, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 15:51:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15952580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiskisbella/pseuds/kiskisbella
Summary: Jeith Week, Day 1Keith and James see who can hold off cumming.





	Competition

**Author's Note:**

> GUESS WHOS DOING JEITH WEEK? THIS BITCH

If Keith was being completely honest - which if you asked his teammates was something he needed to work on – he had absolutely no idea how he had ended up with James in his room, dicks out and a high blush bringing heat to his cheeks.

It was embarrassing how James knew just what to do to bring him over the edge, sadistically laying off when he was about to come. Keith groaned when he did it once more, hearing James chuckle into his ear softly. The sound made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on edge, goose bumps trailing up and down his arms at the squelching sound echoing off in his room.

A competition, that’s right, this was supposed to be a competition on how long they could hold off coming. At this point, Keith was losing, by a long shot. Hand limply holding onto the other’s cock, unable to do much other than sit there and take it. James lips made their way over to where his neck connected with his shoulder, leaving a hickey that Keith would have to hide for at the very least a week if he didn’t want the others to see.

“James…” He started, trying to concentrate and failing miserably. “James, that’s not, this isn’t.”

James bit into his shoulder, lapping at it like a dog in heat and meeting his gaze after. The look James gave Keith practically asked him to try and stop what he was doing to him, heat coiling more when James did. Keith wasn’t even competing with James anymore, he’d already lost when he nearly came three times already.

Keith’s eyes kept darting down to his lips, licking his own as he tried to imagine what they’d taste like.

“I wanna cum.” Keith whispered, right before their lips met in an open-mouthed kiss.

James pushed him down to lay on the bed they were sitting on, hand on the middle of Keith’s chest as the other pumped their dicks together in unison. Eyes locked, he must have known Keith was about to do something, play dirty to try and win. He thrust his hips in time, throwing his head back into the pillows underneath him and biting his lip to keep from moaning too loudly and letting everybody know what was happening.

James groaned at the action, more than a little shocked that he caused Keith to react like that, but not too surprised. He smirked as he thrust back, making Keith moan louder than before. The wet sound of them thrusting in time with each other made Keith blush harder, ringing dirty in his ears.

“Two can play at that game.” James said breathily, coming close to the edge.

His lips found Keith’s once more, tongue mapping out every little crevice in his mouth. Pulling away only to breathe, James took in Keith’s face, a string of saliva connecting the two. His eyes seemed so much more purple than before, wet with unshed tears. The blush on his cheeks made him look like he almost had a fever.

“Please, I wanna cum, I wanna cum.” Keith begged, hands balling into fists on James chest.

James was gone, cumming with a thrust onto Keith’s stomach. The other came soon after, crying out and gasping, his body shaking like a leaf in the middle of a storm. To think that was what had set him off. Keith begging to come.

James slumped on top of Keith, the two of them out of energy and just content to breathe for the moment. The room was too quiet after all the noise they were making, the smell of sex hanging in the room like a heavy fog, no thanks to Keith.

“So I win…” Keith said after a moments lapse in silence.

James was embarrassed to say that in his post orgasm state that what Keith said didn’t really click at first, but once he’d replayed it more times than he’d like to admit (five, if you were wondering) the puzzle pieces finally all fit together.

“What?”

“Y’know, ‘cause you came first, so I win.” Keith shrugged, as good as he could underneath James.

“Well, yeah, technically…”

Keith giggled, bouncing the other up and down on him.

“Yeah, yeah, laugh it up all you want, I got you begging to come.”

They left it at that, soon falling into a lull where Keith ran his fingers through James’ hair and James drew circles with his fingers on Keith’s chest.

**Author's Note:**

> SOO THIS WAS MY FIRST TIME DOING SMUT WHERE I ACTUALLY DID RESEARCH PLZ BE PROUD OF ME


End file.
